1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication networks and devices, such as IEEE 802.11 wireless local area networks (WLANs) and devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) compliant devices, such as 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11e, 802.11g, dual-band, etc. devices, are becoming increasingly popular. Such IEEE 802.11-based WLANs are undergoing a massive deployment which will continue over the years. Locations that offer IEEE 802.11 WLAN connectivity are often referred to as “hotspots,” where wireless access points (APs) are utilized to provide wireless connections with communication devices, such as mobile communication devices.
In these environments, Extended Service Set (ESS) mesh networking may provide the AP interconnection needed to backhaul traffic in and out of these hotspots and perform mesh-like traffic relaying. Wireless APs that are battery-powered, solar-powered, wind-turbine-powered, or powered by any other sustainable energy source are becoming a reality in these environments as well. Thus, an IEEE 802.11 WLAN solution which accommodates ESS mesh networks and is applicable to such battery-powered APs would be useful.
What are needed are techniques which may be used in IEEE 802.11 WLANs, or other similarly-situated wireless networks, to enable wireless APs to reduce their power consumption (i.e. achieve improved power savings).